Narusasu mi rosa negra
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Mi rosa negra...es una chica especial, es alguien que cambio mi vida, yo lo se... Puedo dar mi vida por ella. Narusasu (Sasuke Fem!)
1. Todos cometen errores

¡Mi rosa negra Narusasu!

Cap. 1: Un error lo comete cualquiera ¿porque soy la excepción?

"_tú eres mi rosa negra tus pétalos son mi vida tus espinas mis heridas"_

Naruto uzumaki es un chico de 16 años de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules con 3 marquitas en cada mejilla de piel color canela el vive en konoha una pueblo apartado de la gran cuidad de Tokio, su vida marchaba bien hasta que cierto día llego a su escuela una chica de intercambio y precisamente a su salón esa muchacha de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos del mismo color de piel blanca como la nieve de belleza sin comparación , esa chava se convirtió en su peor pesadilla y es que parecía que solo vino al instituto a destruir su existencia se pasaba todo el tiempo molestándolo y humillándolo en cualquier oportunidad que tenia para fastidiarle el día, ¿Por qué? Que le había hecho él para que lo jodiera así, es que acaso su presencia era tan insoportable como para voltearlo de cabeza, pero en fin por más que trataba pasar desapercibido para aquella chica sus esfuerzos eran inútiles el nombre de "su "problema sasuke uchiha efectivamente su nombre era el de un chico tal vez ese fue su error burlarse de su dichoso nombrecito si de a ver sabido que esa sería su sentencia de muerte no se hubiera burlado de ella ni aunque le pagaran.

Flash back… (Recuerdos)

Lunes 15 de enero del 2009 en clase de química con el profesor iruka todos resolvían un problema implantado por el maestro, todos estaban sumamente concentrados cuando de repente el silencio se rompió al entrar alguien al salón.

— _¿Puedo pasar?—_pregunto una chica de cabello negro y con pinta de emo

—_adelante pase señorita uchiha—_ordeno el pelicastaño y le hizo un ademan con la mano

—_Gracias—_respondió ella un poco tajante entro y cerró la puerta mientras permanecía inexpresiva y con la mirada fija en una persona que le llamo la atención desde que entro

—_bien clase les presento a la señorita uchiha sasuke es estudiante de intercambio—_decía el institutor mientras señalaba a la pelinegra a su lado ella solo asintió con la cabeza

—_ella viene de la cuidad de Tokio y estará en lugar de sakura así que trátenla bien durante su estancia aquí—_explico el profesor y le indico sentarse a un lado de naruto y justamente era el que le había llamado la atención cuando entro, por ser rubio ya que pocas personas son así y el era la primera que ella conocía en ese aspecto.

—_Iruka-sensei lo llama la directora—_dijo una morena que entro

—_claro gracias shizune-sempai—_contesto amablemente

—_Bien tengo algo que hacer así que chicos terminen el trabajo y lo califico el martes ok—_ordeno el mentor y salió dejando a sus alumnos a solas con la chica nueva.

Los murmureos sobre la recién llegada no tardaron en hacerse presentes lo que provoco que la aludida se levantara y pasara al frente mientras todos hicieron silencio de nuevo.

—_solo les diré una cosa no se metan conmigo o les ira muy mal—_dijo fría y amenazadoramente la mayoría se lo tomo en serio excepto el rubio que platicaba muy amenamente con su amiga hinata una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos grises los dos reían entretenidamente pasando de sasuke, lo cual ocasiono el enfado de lo ojinegra _—oye tu imbécil presta atención cuando yo uchiha sasuke hablo—_dijo de forma creída y superior que molesto a naruto. _ —disculpa sasuke pero a mí me va y me viene lo que tu digas y más de esa estúpida manera—_contesto el uzumaki fastidiado por la actitud de uchiha a lo que recibió respuesta

—_mira remedo de hombre, por educación se presta atención cuando alguien pasa al frente pero como tu falta de modales demuestra que solo eres un completo perdedor e idiota—_ aquella discusión comenzó a ponerse fea pues el *kitsune* se levanto de su lugar para quedar frente a frente ante la morena que solo lo miro con un deje de superioridad _—mira no voy a pelear contigo porque eres una niña y yo no golpeo niñas oíste—_ respondió sereno Naru, sasuke esbozo una sonrisa prepotente que jodio mas al rubio _—tienes razón una chica como yo, contra una zorra como tu seria una humillación fatal o ¿no? perdedor—_ el tono de burla de aquella " niña" colmo la paciencia del rubio que no se contuvo mas _—al menos YO no tengo nombre de niña como tu niñato—_grito tan fuerte que todos comenzaron a burlarse de sasu y ella fulmino con la mirada a su enemigo _—*usura tonkache*—_dijo al tiempo que le soltó un derechazo al uzumaki, del puro golpe cayó al piso mientras las burlas hacia sasuke cesaron y se centraron en naruto _—ja ja a naruto lo golpeo una chica —_decían sus amigos en tono de burla _—cállense pega como hombre—_se quejo mientras se sobo la mejilla derecha justo donde fue afectado,_ —lo siento no sabía que la princesita Naru-chan fuera tan delicada—_dijo con sarcasmo la uchiha mientras las burlas aumentaron de tono, _—¡podrían callarse! —_grito enfadada hinata y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo ya que hina nunca habla tan fuerte.

—**o. O—**todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión

—_disculpen es solo que… me desespere u/u—_respondió la peliazul en tono muy bajo y con mucha pena,

—_gracias hinata—_susurro naruto cuando paso a su lado.

Fin flash back…

Pero sencillamente ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse lo hecho, hecho esta.

Por los pasillos de la escuela momentos antes de entrar a clase, naruto estaba buscando a hinata para organizarse ya que tenían un trabajo de algebra y de repente alguien paso corriendo y empujo a propósito al rubio que justo al caer paso a traer sin intención a kiba un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos negros y una extraña afición por los perros, además de un pésimo carácter,

—_oye idiota ¿qué te traes? —_dijo enfadado el pelicastaño

—_No fue mi intención kiba—_respondió el ojiazul con cierto miedo

—_hm ahora veras que le ocurre a la gente que me molesta—_**ú_Ú**, contesto muy molesto kiba a la vez que trono sus puños

—_va-vale kiba no te enfades…. —_alcanzo a tartamudear el uzumaki antes de salir corriendo para evitar la golpiza que iba a recibir de parte de su compañero

—_naruto uzumaki vuelve aquí! —_grito el pelicafe mientras corría tras el pobre naru

Recargada en su casillero sasuke observaba como perseguían al ojiazul sonrió de medio lado como toda una uchiha pues ella provoco todo lo que le ocurría a naruto ahora.

Un buen rato después de huir de kiba naru estaba muy bien oculto detrás de la puerta del salón _—_oye usura tonkache _—_le llamo sasu por detrás provocándole un susto al rubio

—ah! Sasuke!_ —_Grito muy asustado el uzumaki y se giro quedando frente a frente a la chica _—_ ¿qué haces aquí escondido?_ —_pregunto *aparentemente curiosa* la pelinegra _—_ocultándome del estúpido de kiba_—_ respondió el rubio _—_kiba-kun te parece estúpido_—_ cuestiono la ojinegra con tono inocente _—_por supuesto que lo es_—_ afirmo el chico _—_apuesto a que tu le darías 1 paliza ¿no naru?_ —_Decía ella mientras movía sus cabellos de forma juguetona y le sonreía muy sexy a lo que el rubio se sonrojo pero le respondió _—_claro yo puedo con kiba y todo aquel que me rete_—_dijo entusiasmado naruto y muy confiado mientras alzo un puño y poso de forma genial _—_entonces díselo tu _—_repuso la chica y señalo al pelicafe que escucho todo lo que dijo el rubiecito inocente y engañado vilmente por la uchiha, que sonrió victoriosa mientras de nuevo el ojiazul comenzó a huir de kiba que esta vez sí lo iba a matar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

—naruto-kun ¿estás bien?_ —_Decía hinata mientras acariciaba al pobre naru golpeado sobre una camilla de la enfermería y el solo repetía una cosa con desespero y enojo _—_sasuke bastarda me las pagaras_—_volvió a susurrar entre sueños.

Naruto a partir de ese día aprendió una cosa que no olvido no debes fiarte de un uchiha y menos si antes te has burlado de el, y que ellos cumplen TODO lo que se proponen en este caso sasuke quiere hacerle la vida añicos y lo peor lo estaba logrando

_Todos cometen errores ¿Por qué soy la excepción? _

**La respuesta es: te burlaste de una uchiha y ese es el único error que no tiene remedio o ¿sí? Tal vez pero te va a costar mucho trabajo.**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

HOLA AQUÍ PORTA-SASUNARU15 TRAJO ESTE CAP ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO AH SI USE PALABRAS EN JAPONES Y SE LAS TRADUCIRE CON GUSTO

n-n

*kitsune* significa zorrito o zorro pero no porque naruto lo sea eh

_*usura tonkache* tiene distintos significados pero el más usado es pedazo de imbécil o de burro._

_*kun* es un término para referirse con respeto entre hombres y de una chica a un hombre _

_**PROXIMO CAP **_ Una luz en la oscuridad ella no es lo que parece!

Bien gracias por leer hasta luego! Y comenten por favor!


	2. Una luz en la oscuridad

**¡Mi rosa negra Narusasu! **

Hola aquí porta-sasunaru15 trae el cap. 2 de este fic y lo olvide el primer cap.

_Disclaimer: _los_ personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto ese gran maestro yo solo uso sus maravillosos personajes sin fines de lucro y con el afán de divertir al público._

"_eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza"_

Cap.: 2 Una luz en la oscuridad ella no es lo que parece!

De nuevo ese molesto despertador interrumpía sus sueños es decir que acaso no puede ser feliz aunque sea un momento o ¿qué? Pero ya que no había remedio tenía que levantarse debía ir al colegio o su madre lo mataría por no estudiar cómo debía. Naruto NO quería ir a la escuela no porque le fastidiara estudiar si no por el simple y remoto hecho de que sasuke estaría ahí lista para molestarlo como siempre y para ser honestos ya se había hartado de eso es decir la misma rutina que va así: sale de su casa no sin antes de despedirse de su madre luego llega a la escuela platica con hinata y después comienza su tormento que no termina hasta la hora de la salida.

—_naru, hijo baja que se te hará tarde_—grito su mama con tono dulce y severo

—_No quiero ir a la escuela hoy_—responde naru haciendo un berrinche

— _¿Cómo que no quieres ir?_ —contesta su madre sorprendida y sube al cuarto de su hijo para hablar con él y hacerlo recapacitar su decisión.

"**Toc toc" **sonó la puerta de su habitación y fue a abrir y sin decir nada entro su madre y cerró la puerta y le indico a naruto sentarse a un lado de ella, sobre la cama y sin reprochar lo hizo.

— ¿qué sucede porque no quieres ir al instituto? —pregunto dulcemente kushina

—_Es que no quiero verla_—suspiro el rubio de manera pesada

— ¿_A sasuke?_ —repuso la mujer de modo comprensivo

—_¡YA NO LA SOPORTO!_ —grito enfadado el rubio y su mama dio un suspiro de pesadez tratando de encontrar la manera de convencerlo de asistir a clases

—_Y no has pensado en disculparte_ _con ella y listo_—propuso la pelirroja

—_Tienes razón_—respondió el rubio y sonrió al igual que kushina que solo asintió con la cabeza después salió del cuarto para dejar a naruto vestirse y prepararse para asistir al colegio

—_(es bueno que le platique a mi madre sobre sasuke, hasta me dio una solución)_ —pensó feliz y es que desde que su padre murió , naruto y su madre llevaban una relación de confianza mutua por lo que le platico de su problema con la uchiha desde el primer día que comenzó todo.

En la mansión uchiha….

Itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke estaba desayunando esperando que bajara su hermana que desde hace una semana estaba muy "rara" y es que llegaba muy alegre a casa y sin motivo por momentos comenzaba a tararear una que otra canción de amor y esperen de ¿amor? Así que de eso se trata sasuke esta —_("enamorada")_ —se quedo pensando el pelinegro en ese momento la ojinegra bajaba de su habitación lista para desayunar e irse a la escuela a practicar su deporte favorito "molestar a NARUTO" al pensar en él su corazón comenzó a latir disparado de emoción pero ¿Por qué? No se supone que lo odia —_ (¿qué me pasa?)_ —Pensó confundida y como si hubiera leído su mente itachi la cuestiono—_ ¿qué ocurre estas muy rara?_ —dijo el mayor y le fijo la mirada por lo que la morena desvió la suya hacia otra parte

—_Nada—_respondió nerviosa

—_es por alguien_—afirmo itachi

—_No—_fue la respuesta certera de la morena

—_Ahora me voy que se hace tarde_—y sin decir más salió de ahí antes de que su hermano comenzara a sacarle la verdad

—_suerte con naruto_—grito el uchiha mientras la otra se quedo sorprendida es decir ¿Cómo sabia de naruto? Es decir nunca había mencionado al rubio entonces como lo sabía itachi, sencillo si no hubiera escrito el nombre del ojiazul en su lista de venganzas de la cocina.

Volviendo con naruto…

—_Date prisa _—grito kushina mientras encendió el auto

—_Si espera mama_—decía el rubio mientras salió de casa y subió al coche

Ya ambos en el carro comenzaron a platicar para distraerse un poco ya que el camino era un poco largo y para matar el tiempo

— ¿qué harás hoy ma? —pregunto curioso naru

—_primero te dejo en la escuela, después hablo con iruka-sensei y luego iré a comprar cosas para preparar tu comida favorita_—respondió muy contenta kushina

—_RAMEN_—grito entusiasmado naruto y sonrió emocionado

—_sí creo que una semana sin ramen te afecto _—dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona

—_No te burles ttebayo _—dijo naru haciendo un puchero

—_ok y ¿qué harás respecto a tu problema?_ —continuo más seria

—_no lo se te hare caso_ —responde mientras pone una cara de resignación y gira su vista hacia otro lado el carro se detiene y con gran pesimismo el ojiazul ve la escuela en la que sufre siempre por culpa de sasuke

—_hijo, recuerda a veces la gente no es lo que parece_ —comento la pelirroja con ternura

Naruto sale del coche y escucha lo que le comenta su madre asiente con la cabeza a lo que la mujer sonríe sincera por que el entendió perfectamente lo que su madre le dijo.

—_mama cuídate hasta luego_ —contesto el ojiazul y se dirigió al colegio con prisa pues recordó que tenia clase con anko-sensei y corrió antes de que lo dejaran afuera

Sasuke estaba aburrida ya que el rubio no había llegado aun y no tenía a quien molestar (*dobe* ¿Por qué no llegas?) pensaba algo intranquila porque aunque odiara admitirlo lo extrañaba pero nunca se lo diría seria tragarse su orgullo y eso jamás.

Naruto caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al salón pero se detuvo al ver a la prefecta shizune y comenzó a platicar con ella olvidando que debía entrar a clase

Mientras tanto afuera del instituto kushina había estacionado el coche y se bajo cruzo hacia la otra calle sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía

—_Dame tu bolso o esto acabara mal_— esa voz era la de un hombre de cabellos grises ojos negros ella giro para verlo cara a cara el miedo recorrió su cuerpo ya que el agresor tenía un arma con la que le estaba apuntando

—_está bien solo no me lastimes_—dijo la pelirroja de manera suplicante el hombre le arrebato el bolso y antes de irse le dio un disparo directo al pecho

—_Lo siento pero debo asegurarme que no abras tu boca_—dijo por última vez y comenzó el escape antes de que lo atraparan

Un joven de cabello naranja iba pasando y vio como kushina era asaltada así que corrió en su ayuda sin dudarlo dos veces

—_señora no se preocupe todo estará bien_—decía ese pelinaranja de nombre juúgo y la cargo llevándola hacia la preparatoria ya que ahí tendrían un teléfono para llamar una ambulancia

El pelinaranja entro corriendo en la prepa y ahí en los pasillos hallo a dos personas platicando

—_ayúdenme por favor llamen una ambulancia_—grito desesperado con la mujer en brazos

—_oh santo cielo espere_—dijo asustada shizune y corrió rumbo a la dirección para llamar al hospital

Estaba impactado ya que era su madre quien estaba herida y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar desenfrenadas de sus ojos azules

—_mama! ¿qué le paso?_ —decía furioso el rubio al verla herida que kushina tenía en el pecho

—_La asaltaron_—respondió triste juúgo al ver como el ojiazul lloraba desesperado

Mientras en clase de algebra resolvían unas ecuaciones pero sasuke no podía concentrarse ya que naruto no había llegado y pensando en el no podía concentrarse

— ¿_puedo ir al baño?_ —cuestiono la morena a la maestra la cual asintió con la cabeza así que sasuke salió sin chistar, necesitaba despejarse

Al salir del salón comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección para preguntar por naruto pero ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que la prefecta y la directora salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo principal así que sin dudarlo las siguió para saber que ocurrió.

—_tsunade-sama dese prisa_—decía la pelinegra a la directora una mujer rubia de ojos color miel y de aparentemente unos 50 años

—_lo se shizune ahora cállate quieres_—respondió severa la mujer por lo cual la prefecta se quedo callada y siguieron corriendo

Al llegar las 3 observaron a naruto llorar desconsolado mientras abrazaba a su mama que seguía en brazos de juúgo

— (_Así que por eso no llegabas dobe)_ —pensó muy triste la morena al ver al rubio en ese estado tan deprimente

En esos instantes entraron los paramédicos entre ellos itachi ya que él era jefe de paramédicos cargaron a kushina y la subieron a la camilla ya estando ahí la llevaron al hospital a toda prisa

—_Rápido necesito detener la hemorragia_—dijo el pelinegro muy serio y comenzó a brindarle los primeros auxilios a la pelirroja

En la escuela naruto estaba alterado ya que no sabía que pasaría con su madre

—_uzumaki naruto cálmate!_ —ordeno tsunade

—_Cállate _—grito furioso en llanto, porque no entendían que su mama era la persona más importante para él, dolor tristeza angustia la mirada del kitsune lo decía todo ¿que iba ha hacer? si le pasaba algo a su mami, jamás se lo perdonaría el no poder protegerla como se lo prometió a su padre.

—_Naruto todo estará bien_—dijo sasu tratando de calmar al rubio y lo abrazo de forma comprensiva

—_Pero…_—insistió de nuevo el chico afligido

—_shh todo estará bien ya lo veras_—respondió la morena que aun lo abrazaba, instintivamente el ojiazul recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, permanecieron así un largo rato y en silencio porque a veces sin necesidad de palabras la gente puede entenderse mutuamente.

Afortunadamente unas horas más tarde llamaron al colegio para informar que kushina uzumaki estaba bien y fuera de peligro solo necesita ahora un descanso

—_tsunade-sama ¿puedo ir al hospital a ver a mi mama?_ —pregunto el rubio algo impaciente

—_adelante, pero mañana vendrás a la escuela_—respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa

—_si de acuerdo_—contesto muy alegre el kitsune y salió de la dirección corriendo a toda prisa pero en el camino choco con cierta uchiha

—_sasuke perdón no quise lastimarte_—dijo naru y se levanto de encima de sasuke que estaba muy sonrojada por lo dicho por el rubio

—_Si no hay problema dobe_—dijo la pelinegra avergonzada y se levanto con ayuda del uzumaki

—_de verdad no quise lastimarte, cuando me burle de tu nombre espero que me perdones fui un idiota aquel día, gracias por apoyarme hoy fuiste de gran ayuda sasuke-chan_—

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un gran sonrojo a la ojinegra y naruto sonrió de manera sincera se acerco a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla

—_bueno adiós te veré mañana ah por cierto eres muy linda_—grito por ultima vez antes de salir corriendo de la escuela rumbo al hospital donde vería a su madre

La ojinegra quedo impactada, es decir el dobe se disculpo el dobe la beso esperen ¿la beso? Y sin su permiso eso si que no sasuke uchiha no era una mujer fácil si naruto quiere conquistarla le va a costar.

Una luz en la oscuridad ella no es lo que parece!

**Definitivamente ella no es lo que parece sasuke es muy diferente a lo que naruto pensaba sobre ella**

Hola aquí porta-sasunaru15 trae este cap disculpen la tardanza pero no tenia tiempo de actualizar quiero dar gracias a las 3 personas que me dejaron comentario sin su apoyo no hubiera continuado. Gracias a cutebeast64 por animarme a publicar y a alitzel por ser mi primer lector en línea y a alheña-star por ser la segunda lectora

Dobe: significa perdedor negado etc.…

Próximo cap: **Algo está cambiando!**

PORFA COMENTEN O YA NO HABRA CONTINUACION ADIOS CUIDENSE Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

_._


	3. Algo esta cambiando

¡Mi rosa negra Narusasu!

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso para mis ocurrencias n.n_

Ah sí ya no seré porta-sasunaru15 ahora soy nekitsu-kuroi15 y no es plagio eh n.n bien comencemos

"_Nunca marchitas, se estremece tu cuerpo como una hiedra,_

_Inconfundible… Jamás dejaras de ser mi rosa negra..."_

**Cap. 3: Algo está cambiando!**

El cielo azul despejado y el viento soplaba cálido y se colaba por la ventana moviendo con gracia los cabellos de sasuke, que estaba sentada al lado de la ventana su mirada fija en el pizarrón y su rostro recargado sobre su mano derecha con algo de pereza escuchaba la clase de kakashi-sensei, mientras naruto llevaba un buen rato mirando cada movimiento que ella hacía, por alguna razón ya tenía esa sensación de no dejar de mirarla a cada instante no entendía el porqué solo lo hacía y ya sin explicación alguna, ¿pero… porque? Se supone que ya lo perdono entonces porque no pasar de ella y seguir con su vida y de repente la chica lanzo un suspiro, que hizo estremecer al rubio y siguió mirando como parpadeo un par de veces y luego…

—_Naruto presta atención_—dijo con tono severo el profesor

— ¿_ah?_ —suspiro naru pues seguía viendo a sasuke

—_DEJA DE VER A TUS COMPAÑERAS Y PRESTA ATENCION_—grito molesto el peligris

—_ah…._ —dijo naru y se sonrojo ya que lo habían descubierto

—_Ve a la dirección ahora_—ordeno algo más calmado

—_pero yo…_—replico con un par de cascadas cayendo por sus ojos

—¡_ahora!_ —volvió a decir ó.ó

—_si ya voy_—contesto resignado y salió del salón camino a la dirección

Ya había pasado una semana desde que su mama salió del hospital y durante ese tiempo sasuke no lo había molestado ni un poco, y eso les estaba preocupando es decir acaso estará molesta con él o ¿qué? No lo sabía y pues tampoco le pregunta por pena.

**RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!**

La clase termino y el profesor se retiro sin decir palabra y el relajo comenzó, muchos salieron a dar una vuelta pero la morena se quedo ahí con esa duda ¿a quién veía el dobe? Es decir no es que le importara solo curiosidad y nada más o ¿no? Sin parar se repetía una y otra vez "no estoy enamorada" se lo decía constantemente se negaba a sentirse así por alguien de nuevo, ya no quería volver a lo antes se supone que vino a konoha a comenzar de nuevo su vida no a repetir su pasado.

—_sasuke-san ¿viste a quien miraba tanto naruto-kun?_ —pregunto tímidamente hinata y avergonzada

—_no y no me importa que haga ese pervertido_—contesto molesta por la actitud de chica hacia el dobe

—_disculpa sasuke-san pero naruto-kun será muchas cosas menos un pervertido_—defendió algo enfadada a naruto, ya que le molestaba la manera de tratarlo de sasu

— ¿_entonces porque estaba tan embobado viendo a quien sabe quién? _—reclamo con un deje de celos la uchiha

—_Bueno eso es…_—decía hina pero se quedo callada ya que no había argumento en contra de lo dicho por la ojinegra

—_Te lo dije es un pervertido_—contesto altanera con una sonrisa prepotente

—¡_NO LO ES!_ —respondió muy enfurecida la ojiblanca

La mirada incrédula de uchiha hizo caer en la realidad a la hyuga que de inmediato se sonrojo de la vergüenza y se excuso enseguida

—_disculpa es solo que, no es la primera vez que él hace eso de mirar a una chica así _—

— _¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?_ —cuestiono intrigada la pelinegra

—_es que no se si deba contártelo_—dijo algo dudosa

—_no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie_—responde en susurro sasu

—_ok te lo contare_—

Flash back….

Un mes antes de que llegara sasuke, el rubio miraba embobado a una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes y piel blanca con una blusa blanca y el signo de konoha en la manga corta del brazo derecho con la falda azul marino más arriba de los 10cm permitidos, naruto estaba totalmente enamorado de esa chica de carácter tan peculiar, pero ella siempre lo menos preciaba.

—_tú me gustas_—se le confesó un día armado de valor le declaro su amor

— _hm patético esfúmate de mi vista_ —ordeno aquella chica

—_Pero…_—replico con tristeza el ojiazul

—_mira n-a-r-u-t-o tu ERES BASURA que NO ME MERECE ¿entiendes?_ —el tono tan despectivo de la pelirrosa le rompió el corazón al kitsune que se fue corriendo de ahí

Después de ese día naru ya no la miraba ni le hacía caso a la ojiverde que solo se burlaba del ojiazul por ser tan estúpido según ella

Fin flash back…

Ante la confesión de hinata la morena se quedo perpleja, simplemente no se creía que esa chica lo hubiera rechazado de una forma tan cruel, como si ella se mereciera a naruto un chico tan lindo amable tonto despistado pero a fin de cuentas

— ("una persona muy especial") —pensó para sí misma la uchiha

— _¿y cómo se llama ella?_ —cuestiono con curiosidad ya que necesitaba saber quien rayos humillo así a naruto

—_Su nombre es..._ —contesta hinata pero de repente…

Fue interrumpida por la llegada de naruto y el profesor de la siguiente clase.

Durante la clase de nuevo ocurrió, el rubio no dejo de ver tan profundamente a sasuke, la cual sintió esta vez la intensa mirada y volteo disimuladamente a mirar al kitsune y ahí se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul la veía con mucha ternura, y ante tal acto se sonrojo un poco y trato de evadirlo y continuar prestando atención al profesor de ingles asuma pero fue inútil. Al terminar la hora, la directora hizo un anuncio:

—_Como ya saben faltan 7 días para el próximo viernes que será celebrado el 14 de febrero, así que para este evento los chicos de 1°ro serán los encargados de organizarlo y sus labores son las siguientes:_

_1° A Repartirán los boletos_

_1° B Organizan los puestos de comida_

_1°C Sonido y uno de los alumnos deberá pasar a cantar un par de melodías_

_1° D Decoración y el resto lo haremos nosotros los profesores_

— _ahora queda que se organicen y pueden venir de civil el día del suceso_—

Dicho su comunicado, los estudiantes comenzaron con los preparativos, el salón de naruto era 1° C por lo que les toco el sonido y el dilema ahora es ¿Quién va a cantar? Esa era la cuestión los chicos fueron los primeros en decir que ellos no iban a participar en eso, por lo que la responsabilidad de pasar a cantar era de las mujeres y la mayoría se zafo diciendo excusas tontas quedando a seleccionar 3 para el evento. Sasuke, hinata y Karin y la decisión fue muy difícil, pero al final hinata pasaría a cantar y en caso de que no se presentara sasuke seria la sustituta de la hyuga.

Después de eso el tiempo se les fue como agua y dieron el toque para retirarse a sus hogares.

Sasuke pov"s….

_No supe el porqué de que naruto me vea así tanto tiempo, pero no me molesta al contrario me pone nerviosa y muy ansiosa de saber que piensa sobre mí, pero lo único que sé es que no estoy enamorada de él, aunque me pierda en sus ojos azules como el mar o en esa sonrisa que da tanta alegría, tal vez será mi imaginación pero me ve como si deseara decirme algo, ¿pero qué? Eso me hace dudar sobre mis propias emociones e itachi solo lo empeora con sus comentarios absurdos, y me parece raro que a estas alturas mi hermano no me haya dicho algo como que lo va a matar o lo vaya a colgar de los cojones por acercarse a mí, es muy extraño tal vez a itachi le caería bien naruto si lo llega a conocer algún día. Otra duda que tengo es quien será aquella mocosa que le rompió el corazón de esa manera tan vil y sin compasión, hinata me debes una respuesta pero será mañana por el momento tengo mis planes para hoy._

Fin sasuke pov"s….

Con esos pensamientos sasuke llega a casa y saluda a itachi

—_He vuelto_—anuncia su regreso y va a su cuarto

—_ya lo he notado y ¿Cómo te fue?_ —respondió itachi muy contento

Pero la morena ya no contesto, ya que había entrado a su cuarto a iniciar su plan, al no oír respuesta por parte de su hermana, itachi se angustio y fue marchando a la habitación de su imoto.

"**paso 1: deshacerse de itachi por 4 horas"**

Las 2 de la tarde marcaba el reloj y la uchiha comenzó su plan, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin motivo o razón y en ese preciso instante entro su hermano a su cuarto y al verla llorando se asusto y le dio un abrazo

—sasu ¿qué te ocurre? —cuestiono muy alterado de ver a su hermanita así

—_el… tiene novia_ —y las lagrimas salieron desenfrenadas para convencer a itachi

—_Naruto supongo yo_ —el tono de voz del mayor era muy cálido y la brazo con mas fuerza y atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo

—_snif… dime ¿Por qué a mí?_ —y la expresión de su rostro reflejo el dolor tal cual lo sentía

El pelinegro no necesito mas hechos para salir de la habitación de sasuke y se dirigió a la calle a buscar al rubio y hacerle pagar por destrozar el corazón de su linda hermanita pequeña. Fue y encendió su porche plateado empezó a acelerar y se marcho sin darle explicación a la ojinegra.

"**paso 1 listo paso 2 arreglarse e irse antes de que itachi vuelva"**

— ¿_oh soy muy buena actriz o itachi es un imbécil?_ —se dijo a si misma con gran duda

Con su hermano fuera de casa corrió a su closet y saco su ropa para salir una blusa blanca con los bordes negros de mangas cortas y un estampado de la silueta de un gato negro, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado negro y sus converse negros y para rematar un moñito blanco en su cabelló, pero primero se fue a dar un baño.

Un rato después salió de bañarse y comenzó a vestirse posteriormente solo se cepillo su sedoso cabello y se coloco el moño la ropa le delineaba muy bien la figura delgada y su proporcionado pero no exagerado busto y una vez lista tomo su mochila y salió a toda prisa antes de que su hermano volviera. No es que tuviera prohibido salir a la calle es solo que iba a comprar un vestido para lo del 14 de febrero y quería ir sola sin su posesivo y extraño hermano como suele decirle, y a parte le encantaba su soledad eso es algo que ni ella entendía pero poco le importa con tal de lograr su objetivo todo estaría bien.

En casa de naruto…

El iba llegando a penas a su hogar, entro con gran sigilo pero al tirar un jarrón lo descubrió kushina

—_Uzumaki naruto ven aquí_ —ordeno muy seria su madre

—_si voy mami_ —el miedo se noto rápidamente ya que sabia como lo pondría la pelirroja

— ¿_dime porque te llevaron a la dirección?_ —fue certera y sin rodeos al punto aun con la expresión seria en su rostro

—_te lo diré pero no te molestes mas_ —la resignación por parte del ojiazul alegro a kushina al menos su hijo reconocía sus fallas

—_Bien te escucho_ —contesto aun prudente

Mientras tanto con itachi…..

Iba tan molesto a matar a naruto que olvido 2 cosas: una no conocía a naruto y la segunda más grave que la otra sasuke NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS le contaba sus problemas y lo peor es que el se trago el cuento de la hermana con el corazón roto "caí en su engaño, que estúpido fui" pensó muy frustrado y cuando se disponía a regresar a casa se quedo atorado en el trafico del centro.

—**sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!** —grito muy molesto y es que esta vez se le paso la mano

Volviendo con naruto….

Después de una explicación monumental a su madre del porque lo habían llevado a la dirección, naruto consiguió permiso para salir un rato a la calle asi que dejo botada su mochila y corrió a su pieza a cambiarse para irse a divertir.

Un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino pegado pero no tanto una camisa negra con el signo de konoha en color anaranjado y sus tenis negros y por supuesto peinados sus cabellos rubios rebeldes, al salir de la habitación naru lucia guapísimo y asi listo se despidió de kushina y se fue al centro a divertirse.

Sin saber que el destino te hace jugarretas porque es inevitable

Sasuke ya tenía un buen rato pasando de tienda en tienda sin encontrar un vestido que le gustara, hasta que ahí en el aparador de aquella botica lo encontró, un vestido azul rey de tirantes algo corto unos 14 cm más arriba de la rodilla y en terminación v con un escote no muy atrevido, ya que con solo 16 años no era mucho su deseo de ser acosada ese dia además si lo compraría seria por y para que alguien especial para que la viera solo a ella a nadie más "_naruto"_ con ese nombre en mente paso al establecimiento y lo compro.

Por otra parte el rubio fue a los videojuegos pero pronto se canso y se dispuso a dar una vuelta para pensar el porqué de que sasuke ya no lo molestara, y porque comenzaba a sentirse raro respecto a ella, su cabello sus ojos su sonrisa todo le gustaba de ella pero había un problema, ya no quería enamorarse de nuevo, que le volvieran a romper el corazón no lo soportaría, pero el que no arriesga no gana asi que una oportunidad eso les bastaría para saber cuales son los sentimientos de sasuke hacia el.

Cansada y con la bolsa en mano fue a comprarse un agua de sabor y ya se marcharía a su casa a disculparse con itachi pero de repente sus planes cambiaron al ver a cierto uzumaki entrar a una floristería.

Si una oportunidad le pediría a sasuke lo debido y propio seria hacerlo con flores ¿no? Asi que entro a la florería yanamaka y ahí comenzó a checar precios ya que contaba con poco dinero.

Ella veía como naruto checaba las flores, pero a quien se las llevaría las dudas la carcomían por dentro y una uchiha no se queda con la duda asi que le sacaría la verdad al rubio hoy o nunca y de esa manera tan decidida camino a la florería.

Al fin luego de buscar y buscar precios encontró algo para lo que le alcanzo, una rosa blanca solo una pero "_es con todo mi cariño" _pensó tratando de animarse a si mismo pago y salió de ahí directo a su casa hasta que….

—_dobe ¿qué haces aquí?_ —pregunto algo seria mientras miro la rosa que naru traía en manos

—_Te ves muy bien sasuke_ —fue lo único que atino a decir el pobre que veía embalsamado a su amiga

—_tú también_ —dicho esto se sonrojo al igual que naruto pero antes de decir algo mas

—_es para ti espero que te guste_ —le entrego la rosa y se fue corriendo rápidamente antes de ser rechazado o golpeado

Suavemente el viento soplo en aquel instante mientras sasu sostuvo con mucha delicadez la flor y la llevo a su pecho, mientras una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y el sonrojo se hizo mas notorio que antes.

—_Gracias naruto_ —fue lo único que susurro antes de caminar a su casa alegre feliz triste aliviada tantas emociones revueltas en aquel instante

Comenzó a cantar la misma canción que le fascinaba

"_No importa cuando siempre pienso en tu sonrisa_

_La simple palabra que no podría decir _

_Siempre he querido decírtela_

_Rezo para que nuestros corazones estén conectados_

_Pero no puedo ver a través de las nubes_

_Frente a ti juro que siempre estaré a tu lado_

_El futuro que nosotros anticipamos esta muy lejos_

_Tú dices que esta al final del mundo_

_Mientras tenga una razón para derramar lagrimas no dejare de moverme hacia el_

_Como siempre estaremos juntos hoy_

_En el mismo camino y en este mismo mundo"_

**Continuara….**

**Hai aquí nekitsu-kuroi15 antes porta-sasunaru15 espero les haya gustado este cap como a mi me gusto escribirlo ok me pareció algo más largo o la mejor me lo imagino pero en fin gracias a cutebeast64 por dejar review me animo mucho y espero leas el otro que se llama waithing for you beyond eternity es un Sasunaru de vampiros te felicito por tu maravilloso fic reglas para convivir con un neko y el final me hizo llorar pronto te dejare comentario aunque ya lo lei espero lo continúes por favor y bien me despido. Bye bye sayonara**

_Próximo cap: __**sucesos inesperados!**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN **_

_**NEKITSU-KUROI15 FUERA…**_


	4. Sucesos inesperados

¡Mi rosa negra Narusasu!

He vuelto disculpen la mega tardanza de verdad es que no tengo perdón de dios pero tengo muy buenas razones para tardar tanto

La primera Nekitsu-kuroi15 se quedo SIN TECLADO

La segunda me quede sin INTERNET

La tercera estaba estudiando para mis 2 extraordinarios ya que si no los pasaba dejaba de asistir a clases y eso implicaba bye bye computadora ttebayo

Y la ultima pero no menos importante falta de tiempo mis padres NO ENTIENDEN MI DEBER COMO ESCRITORA el de actualizar tal y como se debe ok espero me perdonen

Tienen permiso de lincharme insultarme en fin todo tipo de tortura que os ocurra eso si siempre y cuando que me dejen viva para actualizar ok

Bien dejando eso de lado comencemos con lo que realmente importa o sea el fic

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso para mis ocurrencias n.n_

"_No hay comparable flor en este hermoso jardín,_

_Tu deslumbrante pelo negro destella el mejor jazmín"_

**Cap. 4: Sucesos Inesperados**

Oscuro todo era oscuro, en silencio nada se oía ni cerca ni lejos de donde se encontraba, de repente una voz se escucho bastante lejana

—_sasuke… sasuke!_ — ¿Quién la llamaba? ¿De quién era esa voz?

Para empezar ¿Dónde se encontraba? No lo sabía y con inseguridad comenzó a caminar por esa inmensa oscuridad que parecía no tener fin. Una luz comenzó a surgir y de un momento a otro estaba frente a su antigua preparatoria, ahí veía como varios de sus compañeros bailaban y reían divertidos.

—_hola sasu-chan_—su cuerpo se estremeció esa voz de nuevo era imposible se suponía que él se había quedado en Tokio

—_t-tu tu…_—repetía desconcertada una y otra vez el miedo recorría su cuerpo ¡maldición! Solo ese hombre la ponía así de nerviosa y asustada.

—¡_Aléjate aléjate!_ —gritos desesperados nadie la oía

—**Sasuke sasuke**—repetía desesperado itachi intentando despertar a su hermana

—_itachi-niisan sálvame! _—grito con lagrimas en sus ojos negros y abrazo muy fuerte al mayor en busca de protección

— _¿qué ocurre?_ —pregunto desconcertado ante la reacción de la chica

—_El de nuevo_—susurro sasuke aun abrazada de su hermano

—_no te preocupes, el no volverá, te lo prometo_—y dicho esto el pelinegro salió de la habitación

Un sueño solo era eso, un horrible sueño que no pasaría de eso, ahora lo recordaba después de encontrar a naruto en el centro y de que le dio la rosa, ella regreso a casa y al llegar su hermano la regaño por su bromita antes aplicada y luego subió a su cuarto, hizo la tarea y después se quedo dormida y fue cuando comenzó su pesadilla.

Ya eran las 10 pm y sinceramente se quedo sin sueño así que mejor aprovechar el tiempo pensando en que se traía naruto entre manos.

En casa de los uzumaki….

Kushina y su hijo cenaban tranquilamente para ir a dormir y así comenzar mañana un nuevo día.

—_mama si te gusta una chica o eso crees y le regalas una flor pero… te vas corriendo sin escuchar su respuesta ¿qué se debe hacer después?_ —cuestiono el rubio ansioso de saberla respuesta

La pelirroja sonrió le dio una mirada a su retoño y contesto

—_esfuérzate más hijo eso es lo que debes hacer_—dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Al siguiente día…

Sasuke estaba lista solo debía irse a la escuela y poner en práctica su plan para saber los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio hacia ella y de paso aclarar los propios.

—_te veré en la tarde niisan_—decía a modo de despedida

—_No lo creo, voy a doblar turno_—contesto el uchiha

—_y ¿Cuándo vuelves?_ —cuestiono

—_Mañana a las 4 de la tarde cuídate_—ante esa respuesta la morena dio un suspiro de verdad que sentía lastima por su hermano

Es decir ser el jefe de paramédicos y estudiar por las noches la carrera era algo pesado realmente ellos no lo necesitaban, pues sus padres eran gente de dinero y les daban todos los lujos que quisieran pero itachi prefería ganarse la vida con su propio esfuerzo, así es como es el después de todo.

En salón había un relajo por ser la primera hora, muchos planeaban que hacer el fin de semana, es decir después de todo el viernes es día oficial de desmadre

Al llegar hinata al salón lo primero que hizo la uchiha fue terminar su plática que dejaron el jueves

—_tú me debes algo recuerdas hinata_—

—_así es je_—sonrió nerviosa

—_bien te diré todo lo que se sobre sakura haruno _—continuo más tranquila

—_sakura haruno ¿eh?_ —repitió con curiosidad

—_ella era la presidenta del salón, la chica más deseada por los chicos, pero tenía un carácter muy desagradable, de hecho sus propias amigas la odiaban_—

— _¿Por qué?_ —ya se comenzaba a interesar por esa tal sakura

—_Era muy presumida, orgullosa y creída en si como dice kiba-kun una niña de papi y mami_—

—_Ya entiendo, pero no me explico cómo le pudo gustar a naruto_—dijo incrédula la pelinegra

—_supongo que algo de su actitud debió gustarle_—suspiro la hyuga con pesar, hasta ella no entendía el porqué de que a su amigo le gustaba esa chica pelirrosa

De repente el relajo se calmo pues entro shizune la prefecta

—_buenos días a todos, solo vengo a decirles que kakashi-san no vendrá hoy así que tienen 3 horas libres_—

—_Ahhhhhhh_—suspiraron al unisonó aparentemente desilusionados, pero siendo sinceros quien se deprimiría por no tener 3 horas de historia

—_Pero les dejo algo dicho_—continuo la morena

— _Ahhhhhhh_—se quejo todo el salón joder ya era muy bueno para ser cierto

—_bien dice así:__** chicos me he perdido por el sendero de la vida, así que hagan un informe sobre las consecuencias de la 2da guerra mundial**_—

—_Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado ttebayo_—dijo cierto rubio que iba llegando al salón, sasuke volteo a mirarlo y el kitsune le dio una sonrisa

—_De nuevo tarde naruto-kun_— exclamo shizune a modo de reprimenda

—_cuenta si le digo, que me perdí por el camino del amor_—suspiro haciéndose el interesante

—_eso es todavía más estúpido que tu usura tonkachi_—reclamo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados

—_Sé que me extrañaste sasu, linda_— ante esas palabras la uchiha enrojeció al grado de competir con los jitomates, pero no de vergüenza sino de ira, odio y todo lo que nadie desea ver en una chica

**3 minutos después…. **

—_hinataaaaaaaa salvameeeeeee!_ —gritaba el uzumaki, mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, con nada más y nada menos que la misma sasuke uchiha persiguiéndolo para tomar _"una pequeña venganza"_ que según ella no le dolería ni un poco

Pero… A Otro Perro Con Ese Hueso es decir vil mentira si le iba a doler y mucho o.o

(_nota mental:__** tratar de piropear a un uchiha JAMAS Y NUNCA**__)_ pensó para si naruto mientras seguía su escape

**Mientras tanto…**

Por los pasillos del hospital, los trabajadores hacían sus labores del día y una mujer de cabellos azules, ojos ámbar y piel pálida atendía el teléfono su nombre konnan

—_hospital de konoha, buenos días_—

—_buenos días, ¿se encontrara itachi uchiha?_ —pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

—_Espere un segundo por favor_—dijo la recepcionista amablemente

—_Itachi-kun te llaman por teléfono_—

—_Gracias, konnan_—dijo el pelinegro y contesto

**Volviendo a la preparatoria….**

Estaba perdido, no hay duda este es el fin de naruto uzumaki, pues sin darse cuenta llegó a la parte de atrás de la escuela quedando a merced de su compañera

Su mirada penetrante, lo intimidaba lo suficiente como para olvidar que podía trepar el árbol más cercano y huir.

—_Tu último deseo_—dijo la ojinegra con su mirada fija en naruto

— ¿_vas en serio verdad?_ —pregunto temeroso

—…—y no recibió respuesta

—_ok, cumpliré mi único deseo, si vas a matarme_—dijo resignado

Tal vez lo que pensaba hacer podía ser muy peligroso al grado de empeorar su problema con sasuke o… si tenía suerte, pero mucha mucha suerte entonces se salvaría de su sentencia de muerte made in uchiha , hay que arriesgar para ganar y esta ocasión el ojiazul lo arriesgó todo.

Se acerco lentamente, a esa chica de cabellos negros como la noche, hasta quedar frente a frente, sasu lo miro muy confundida pues de hecho estaba muy cerca para su gusto, la observo fijamente a esos ojos que tanto le hipnotizaban, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro y comenzó a ladearlo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de esos labios tan pálidos y perfectos.

Sasuke se quedo estática y por lo cerca que estaba el piel canela de ella se sonrojo y ese color carmín que tanto odiaba apareció en sus mejillas.

— _¿q-que te ocurre d-dobe?_—cuestiono nerviosa

—_Solo cumplo mi mayor anhelo_—susurro en su oído

Paso lentamente sus dedos sobre los cabellos de la chica y luego delineo delicadamente su rostro lo cual la avergonzó mas, por fin acerco sus labios y rozo los de sasuke, primero fue despacio pero no resistió más y profundizo un poco mas ese beso, que tanto había añorado desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Era como si el mudo dejara de existir, como si solo fuesen ellos dos y nadie más, el tiempo se paro y solo se besaban con cariño con amor de verdad.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte _

_Que te quiero amar _

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo _

_Y dejar mi vida atrás _

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida _

_Que me puedas amar _

_Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía _

_Renunciar a lo demás._

—_Cuenta si le digo, que me perdí por el camino del amor_—, de repente las palabras antes dichas por el rubio, le vinieron a la mente, así que era eso una indirecta y ni cuenta se había dado.

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tú digas _

_En un beso hablara _

_Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha _

_Decidamos comenzar_

¿Sería bueno continuar con aquello? Y si la volvían a lastimar, ¿qué haría? De verdad lo arriesgaría todo de nuevo, pero por cada instante que lo pensaba mas solo llegaba a la misma conclusión ("si es con el… vale la pena"), dejo de pensar y siguió disfrutando de aquel momento tan mágico y único en su vida.

_Por besarte _

_Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo _

_Tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino _

_Bésame y solo así podre tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente _

_Un solo intento basta en este momento _

_Para poder saber _

_Si aún nos queda tiempo para estar en medio _

_De lo que va a suceder _

_Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito _

_La distancia no es _

_Motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo _

_Y para siempre yo estaré _

Ya no habían más dudas y todos los temores se desvanecieron en ese momento, para ambos, al separarse, estaban muy colorados y avergonzados pero al mirarse a los ojos, solo dieron una pequeña sonrisa y volvieron a besarse de nuevo.

_Por besarte _

_Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo _

_Tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino _

_Bésame y solo así podre tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente _

_Por besarte _

_Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo _

_Tú, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino _

_Bésame y solo así podre tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente._

El tiempo paso tan deprisa que las clases terminaron y los dos ni cuenta se dieron, pues cada mirada que se lanzaban entre clase y clase solo los hacía perderse en un mundo distinto, tan enamorados y ni cuenta se dieron cuando dejaron de odiarse, porque el amor es el mayor error y lo mejor que te ha pasado.

Y del odio al amor solo hay un paso adelante o atrás, pero no es cuestión de edades, ni de clases sociales solo de sentimientos puros.

**A la hora de la salida….**

Sasuke caminaba tranquila y tarareando una canción, mientras veía el inmenso cielo azul

— _¿vendrías mañana conmigo al centro?_ —cuestiono naru con una enorme sonrisa

—_Depende—_dijo vagamente sasu

— _¿de qué?_ —volvió a interrogar

—_De si es una cita_—ni ella se lo creía, pero le fascinaba mucho la idea

—¡_claro que lo es! ¿Si tú quieres?_ — afirmo animado pero de inmediato pregunto apenado

—_Por supuesto bakka _—dijo ella más contenta

—_Te veo mañana en el centro a las 10 a.m._ —y como siempre el rubio se fue corriendo a su casa

Todo comenzaba a ir bien con naruto, el día de hoy cambio su vida y solo por un beso, por el cual se olvido de su venganza, pero bien valió la pena, porque al menos naruto no era igual a "_el "de_ eso era de lo único que estaba completamente segura, naruto no la haría sufrir ni llorar, pero todo lo bueno poco dura.

**Continuara…**

**Hola se que me tarde, que no tengo perdón pero ya les explique el porque espero me perdonen y se que soy cruel,pero un review me hara feliz por favor si**

**Este cap revela cosas del pasado de sasuke, y al fin se besaron wiiii**

**¿que pasara quien llamo a itachi?**

**Oh eso será sorpresa va**

**Proximo cap;**_** decisiones, sin miedo a nada!**_

_**En próximo cap sakura regresa, a arruinar todo, el festival del 14 se lleva a cabo y oh ya sabran ya les dije que pasara mas o menos**_

_**GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES **_

_**Gracias a cutebeast64 por dejar review, espero te guste este cap y gracias a deidara bang por apoyarme via msn**_

_Por besarte esa es la canción la canta lu_

_Y ya saben este songfic es de la canción de porta mi rosa negra_

_**Bye bye las quiero y pronto la continuación **_

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera….**_


End file.
